


【TSN/ME】The Accidental Love

by ChillyIsland



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Happy Ending, He tells the story of his partner and him, M/M, Mark took an enter view at his 70 birthday
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Summary：“What does it feels like to bulid an empire?"“It feels……”七十岁的Mark·Zuckerberg在生日这天接受了一个采访，回顾他传奇般的一生。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 1





	【TSN/ME】The Accidental Love

——————————正文—————————

“Zuckerberg先生，当您准备好的时候请告诉我，我们随时可以开始。”

“当然。我准备好了。”

“很好，很好……那么首先，是否可以讲述一下您的商业帝国Facebook的建立过程？”

“Well……我想首先纠正你的几个错误。”

…………

Mark今年已经七十岁了。就在上个月，他刚刚举办了自己的退休派对，正式将公司移交给下一任领导者，自己则保留一部分股份，彻底开始享受自己的退休生活。

大公司领导者的更新换代总会引起外界的关注，尽管只有一小阵子，那仍然足以让Mark提起全部精神应付。宣布退休的第二天，已经有三家媒体找上门来，希望对“传奇人物”Mark·Zuckerberg进行采访。

Mark发誓，如果是三十岁以前的他…不，五十岁以前，他都会毫不客气地对上门的人进行无差别嘲讽随后断然拒绝。

但他不行。他七十了，他已经是一个老人，没有力气再去进行下一场斗争。于是，在爱人的帮助下，最终Mark选择了一家口碑还过得去并且会最大程度保留采访的真实性、而不是为了舆论噱头大肆渲染的报社。

“Well，让我先来纠正你的几个错误……”

Mark缓缓地说道，双手撑着木质家具的扶手变化一下姿势，在他六十多岁的时候Mark不幸患上了严重的膝关节骨关节疾病，最后不得不进行膝盖置换手术。那让他保留了仍可以下地行走的能力，但同样让他时不时觉得不舒服，尤其是在阴天或是像今天这样的雨天。

“第一，那并不是商业帝国——我承认Facebook是一个伟大的工作，但它在我眼里绝对称不上'帝国'。它更像是、像是一项心血，一项我愿意，并且已经为之付出一生的心血；”

“你的意思是，Facebook是你一生最重要的事物，它对你意义非凡，对吗？”

Jones透过玻璃镜片看着坐在他对面的老人。他现在在FB的CEO家中，坐在加州的一栋别墅里听着这位影响了整个世界的大人物回忆自己的一生。  
他决心要让今天成为自己职业生涯中最重要的一天，他要将这位大人物的一生完整地记录下来并披露给世人。因此，年轻的记者看上去十分迫不及待，他的目光紧紧跟随着Mark移动，不愿放过对方一丝一毫的表情变化。

“它是很重要的，但绝对不会说最重要的东西……年轻人，当你到了我的年纪，或是再长大一点就会意识到，人的一生中会出现太多东西，遇到太多的人，但你永远不会知道什么是最重要的……直到你一一将它们失去，有些再度取回，有些只是永远地消失；直到那时候，你才会发现究竟什么对你有着至关的意义。”

“可你刚才说，Facebook是心血而不是你的帝国——”

“啊，对，没错。你看，这是我要纠正你的第二个错误——”  
“Facebook并不属于我一个人。它不是'我的'，它的建立经历了许多波折与磨难……但我敢肯定，如果不是其他人，Facebook甚至不会存在。”

“因此，Jones先生，希望你在稿件中写明一点…那是我们的东西。我们的Facebook。”

…………

“Zuckerberg先生，你刚才提到Facebook的建立经历了许多波折，是否可以详细叙述一下它的创建过程呢？”

“当然，我是说，这不是你今天来的主要目的吗？”

Jones看着对面的老人眼中突然划过一丝狡黠，身体也坐直了些，直到这一刻他才突然发现，坐在自己对面的是改变过整个世界的人，年龄、性别、外貌…这些都不在重要。现在，Jones彻底被今天的采访对象吸引住，身体不自觉，跟随着Mark的讲述并试图捕捉他的每一个动作。

“最开始这一切源于一个玩笑……那时我还在哈佛念书，你知道，传统的理工男生，衣柜里放着24件一模一样的卫衣帽衫足以让任何一个女孩不想再看我第二眼……但我总觉得自己是不一样的，我意识到自己能做出点什么，并且一定会做。”

“骄傲，自大，自负……随便你怎么叫。在大街上随便抓住一个二十岁的男孩，你都会看到这一特质……将它放大十倍，那就是我。”

“我当时的女朋友——嘿，用不着那么惊讶，那时候我确实是直的。”

Mark看到了记者脸上惊讶的表情露出一个微笑，是那种带着善意嘲讽的笑容。很显然，Facebook CEO的爱情故事和他的创业经历一样传奇，甚至到了人人皆知的地步。

“你知道吗，我总认为用性取向来划分人群是一件很愚蠢且毫无意义的事。那无关物理定律或是逻辑，而仅仅出于每一个不同的个体做出的选择。因为选择的异同而将人划成一类，不顾他们的世界观、理念是否一致…这简直愚蠢透了，你不觉得吗？”

Jones感受到对方锐利的目光落在自己身上，不知怎么弄得他颤抖一下，仿佛被危险的东西盯上一下。他连忙露出一个笑：“当然，Zuckerberg先生——请别误会，全美的大部分地区现在通过了同性婚姻法，这点我相信你一样清楚……况且，我本人伴侣也是同性。”

“噢，”  
Mark惊奇地眨眨眼，小声嘟囔着：“好吧，真是没想到……我是说，那很好。请别在意我，只是人老了之后总会对一些事情变得格外，敏感……顺便，你可以叫我Mark，这能让我们接下来进行的顺利一些。”

“当然，Zu——呃，Mark，请继续您刚才说的。”

“总之，我刚才说到——噢，没错。我当时的女朋友在一次派对上狠狠地甩了我，因为我说了一些，嗯，很混蛋的话。”

“要知道，直到现在我依然认为自己说的是实话，只是以一种尖刻的方式表达出来——我并不是在说自己做的多么正确，只是现在才意识到当时的做法对她有多大的伤害……Oh boy…真希望我在那时就有这个意识，那样会避免后续多少事情的发生……”

Jones心无旁骛地低垂着头敲击键盘，记录着对方说的每一句话，只在偶尔飞快地抬头看着Mark示意对方自己在认真听。但现在，Mark看上去似乎陷入了某种回忆，他的目光落在透明玻璃杯中的茶色液体上，一眨不眨地看着上面反射的阳光。从这个角度，Jones能够清晰地看到对方满头的白发与脸上深刻的皱纹。也许只有这时，Mark才真正表现得像一个七十岁的老人。

记者有些紧张地坐在原地，他还在思考是否要提醒对方或是开口说些什么。然而还没等他想好，Mark已经从刚才的状态脱离，继续口齿清晰地叙述，好像刚才的沉寂只是一个幻觉。

“她狠狠甩了我，哈！好姑娘——但我当时可不这样觉得…我当时，认为她是一个表子——噢请别把这句记下来，我真的没有精力再应付女权主义者荒唐、断章取义的问诘——所以，像我刚才说的，我回到宿舍，然后突然有了一个灵感。于是我想办法黑进了哈佛的内部系统，得到了每一个女生的资料，你知道，她们的照片什么的——然后建立了一个简单的评分系统让其他所有人来评选哪个女孩最辣。哈，现在一说我才意识到那有多无聊。”

Jones的手动作飞快，他甚至觉得自己的键盘要被敲出火花。尽管能够感觉到Mark已经放慢了速度，他的每一句话仍然包含着大量信息来处理。现在，年轻的记者对于“天才”这一概念有了更深刻的理解，Mark在一夜之间黑进了哈佛的内部系统，创建了一套完整的网页操作体系，而对他来说看上去是那么，嗯，轻描淡写。

“By the way，Jones——不介意我这样叫你吧，如果对我的速度或是讲述细节有任何问题，please，尽管提出来，我会配合你的。”

“不，您说得很好。请继续，我能跟上。”

Jones想起来，对方还在哈佛心理系进修过。也许这能解释他敏锐的观察力。

Mark看着对方欣赏地笑笑，他喜欢眼前这个记者，对方并不像他遇见的其他人一样惹人讨厌。又或者是他随着年纪增长变得宽容了？年轻的自己可不会考虑这么多，说不定还会刻薄地嘲笑对方记录速度甚至比不上用手写……

“好吧，你一定能猜到结果——我被留校观察，因为危害校园安全什么的。但那带给我的有好处——一周后，Winklevoss兄弟找上了我，提出合作。他们想建立一个社交网络，哈佛联谊网。但是，很遗憾，除了资金与几乎塞到了脑子里的肌肉外他们既没有本事，想得也太过狭隘。”

“是的，关于这一点——”

Jones想要提出问题，然而Mark就像早知道一样打断：“不，我没有偷窃他们的创意！他们有一个主意，而我的甚至更好！我没有用他们的资金、他们的地盘、他们的人脉——所有的代码，每一行都是我自己创造并且他们一辈子也写不出来的。难道你会管这叫偷窃吗？”

“嗯，好的……但是，您刚才确实说到，他们拥有资金——据我了解创建一个工程需要庞大的资金链，如果你没有从Winklevoss兄弟那里取得，那么…？”

“没错，我没向他们要过该死的一分钱。你说的对，当时我需要资金，需要钱……我猜这就是朋友的用处，huh？不……我找到上好朋友，跟他分享了这个主意，建立一个超过校园范围，而是适用于所有人的社交网络，the Facebook。”

“wardo几乎是立刻同意了……他总是同意我说的话，即便不，我也有办法劝他改变主意……是的，wardo慷慨地向我提供了一开始需要的一切。事实上，有些需要花钱的地方我甚至没有提前告诉他，而他对此没有表达过任何不满……他不是很慷慨吗？”

Jones不知道该如何回答，而Mark看上去似乎并不期待他的回应，但那双钴蓝色的眼睛却直直落在对方身上。在这样的注视下Jones发现他很难思考，对方的目光似乎穿透一切，于是他硬着头皮开口：“嗯…Mark，你刚才说的好朋友wardo指的是——”

“没错，就是你想的那个人，Eduardo。Eduardo·Saverin。”

“现在，Jones，我知道你有很多问题，但请听我讲完…然后，你可以随意提问。”

…………

“于是，就这样，我最好的朋友选择将我告上法庭，向我讨要六亿美金的赔偿、恢复他的股份，以及其他一些……后面的故事我想你们都清楚。”

是的。Jones在心里暗想，这段经历在当时简直像好莱坞电影一样人人皆知，Facebook的CFO与好友决裂，移居新加坡，两人从此之后不再见面。唯一的交流来自于外界的采访时才会偶尔提及对方。

“现在，Jones，你可以提出自己的问题了。”

“嗯，好的…让我想想……Mark，你承认Saverin先生是你曾经最好的朋友，对吗？”

“IS. He still is，my best friend.”  
Mark强调着，看到记者点点头才继续：“那么，如果是这样，为什么在Sean·Parker出现后你选择了他而不是Saverin先生？”

“Wow，尖锐的问题，角度也很刁钻……你很适合当记者，”

Mark笑着摇摇头，清了清嗓子：“不幸的是，你的问题范围太大了，而我只能选择几个方面回答。”

“你刚才说，我选择了Sean而不是wardo。我想你的意思是在公司后期大部分有关金融方面的决策我听取了Sean的意见，是的，没错。在当时Facebook是我的一切，我需要考虑什么是对公司最好的。何况，在wardo选择冻结账户后我不能相信他了，起码在当时不行。我认为他需要教训……于是我选择了Sean的解决方案。”

“你对此感到后悔吗？毕竟，Sean·Parker先生现在不再是公司的一员，而Saverin先生是您的——”

“不，我从不后悔。Well，看你说的是哪一方面了，”  
Mark眨眨眼，端起杯子：“我不会否认Sean对我的帮助，当我遇到他的时候我才二十岁，刚刚起步的东西甚至称不上事业，我很迷茫，wardo也跟我一样——而Sean，Sean简直就像他知道一切。他理解我。是他在我动摇的时候劝说我不要放弃，并令我打消了卖掉Facebook这一念头。可以说，没有Sean的话，今天FB的领头羊就不会是我了。”

“可你在最后关头选择了Parker先生不是吗？像你刚才说的，” Jones引用Mark的语言，“ '我选择了Sean的解决方案'，这是否意味着你承认Parker先生在您这里的地位要高于Saverin先生？”

Mark没有说话。他抬起头看看立在高高壁橱上的钟。这座钟的风格与整个家简洁现代化的设计并不相符，更跟Mark的品味相去甚远。时针已经走向了十一点，悠长沉重的钟声很快会在整个家中响起。

“Jones，请留下来吃午餐。然后我们可以继续工作……你必须原谅一个老人，他得规律作息，不然在病痛之前，我的爱人就会先气势汹汹地找上我质问为什么不爱惜自己的身体。”

“在那之前，我可以再回答你提出的上一个问题，”

Mark缓缓站起身看着对方，“不，我不承认。”

“在我这里，没有人的地位高于wardo，没有人比他对我更重要。”

“如果没有Eduardo·Saverin，今天的Facebook甚至不会存在。”

Mark示意记者跟着他走，当他注意到对方脸上因为他的话皱起的眉时，Mark忽然开口：“你喜欢吃巴西菜吗？”

“呃，什么？”  
Jones茫然地抬起头：“不好意思，您刚才说什么？”

“我说，你喜欢吃巴西菜吗？”Mark耐心地重复，“Jones，不用这么害怕……我的手艺很好，你会喜欢的。”

…………

“Mark……There is still one thing I don't understand, "

“Yes？”

“How did you and Mr.Saverin finally...get together?"

…………

“我错过什么了吗？Mark？”

Jones猛地从电脑中抬起头，恰巧看到一位白发苍苍的老人走进室内。

“不，并没有什么……wardo，这是之前我跟你说过来采访的记者，Ethan·Jones. Jones，这是我的爱人——”

Eduardo·Saverin

Jones在内心默念对方的名字，看着对方微笑着极为自然地走来坐在Mark身边。

“你不介意我旁听吗，Mr.Jones？”

“当然，当然。叫我Ethan。”  
记者连连答应着，同时不着痕迹地打量对方。Eduardo看上去并没有什么特别的，他的脸上同样爬满了皱纹，额前长满了白发。唯一吸引人的是对方的眼睛——蜜棕色的大眼睛没有丝毫被岁月侵染的痕迹，里面盛满了温柔的神色。

Jones在这时才意识到，对面坐着的伴侣都有一双极有辨识度的眼睛。

“事实上，我们正说到精彩的地方。”  
Mark突然开口，一边拉过Eduardo的手握住，“Jones——Ethan想知道我们最终是怎么和好的。”

“是的，没错。嗯，如果有可能，我希望能得到更多细节…比如你们是如何和解，又是如何在打完史上最贵的官司之后突然决定一起生活……噢，我希望这没有冒犯到你们。”

“不，不会。”Mark快速地回答，扭过头看着Eduardo：“我在想……也许你愿意来讲这个故事？”

“因为你记不清了，是不是？”Eduardo笑着回望，然而他的爱人摇摇头：“不，我记得其中每一处细节……我只是觉得，也许由你来讲会比较好。”

“好吧，好吧……请原谅Ethan，我的记忆可能不是那么清楚，也许你得等等我。”

“当然可以，没问题。”Jones连声答应，重新打开一个页面。

…………

“我想想……那应该是12年的事情。那时候我已经移居新加坡三年了，并且向自己发誓再也不踏上加州的土地一步——”

“11年。”

“什么？”

Eduardo与记者同时扭头看向坐在一边的Mark，而对方只是耸耸肩：“11年十二月。”

“Mark，我告诉过你应该由你来说……”Eduardo无奈又抱歉地向Jones笑笑，而对方打了个手势示意自己完全不在意。

“我只是纠错，以及在适当的时候补充。”

“Fine. 我说到哪了……噢，没错。人老了记忆力就是会衰退……”

“我发誓不会再踏上这片土地一步，几乎没有什么能让我破例。除了我的挚友。”

“Dustin，Dustin·Moskovitz，另一位创办人……他要结婚了。当我看到电子邮箱里的信息是距离婚礼只剩下三天，意味着我有不到二十四小时来决定是否前往参加……当然，我想你能猜到结局，我去了。我一向不擅长拒绝别人。”

“我认为你只是太过珍视你们之间的友谊。就像你对待其他所有感情一样。”

“Mark！我发誓，如果你再打断我——”

这次Mark干脆利落地在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，嘴里却依然悄悄嘟囔着：“你就要用自己做的饭毒死我。”

Jones听到了。他拼尽全力才克制自己没有笑出声音，身体在颤抖两下后迅速挺直，而这一切都不曾被Eduardo注意到。

“总之，当那天到来时，我如约前往。在踏进教堂的一瞬间，我就感受到一道目光落在自己身上。我并不想理会——老实说，我当时甚至想冲上去狠狠把目光的主人揍一顿。但我克制住了。”

“婚礼很美……虽然整场下来我的心都不在那里，我甚至希望它快点结束这样我就能立马离开。在我找到能离开的时机之前，我看到他——我的现任丈夫、当时的仇人向我走来。”

“他穿着浅灰色的西装，手中端着香槟——看上去跟在哈佛的时候完全不同。但我仍然一眼就能看出，Mark一点都没变。他的本质、埋藏在内心深处还是一个混蛋。或者说，他还在努力成为一个混蛋。”

“嘿，wardo！你后来可不是这么跟我说的！”Mark在一旁看上去有些不服气，“你告诉我，我当时看上去帅极了，这也是为什么后来——”

“那时因为在后来我爱你。现在乖乖的，别插嘴。”

Eduardo甚至没回过头安慰一下他忿忿不平的丈夫，而是继续看着记者的动作，眼皮都不眨一下：“他走过来，站在我旁边。我的大脑当时一片空白，一半是因为愤怒，另一半是好奇与警惕。我不知道他要干什么，于是我什么都没说。”

“就这样，我们站在一起彼此保持沉默——直到，我想足足过了十分钟。就在我反应过来想要离开之前，Mark开口了。”

“我记得他漫不经心地盯着手里的杯子说，'很美的婚礼，不是吗？' 。”

“说真的，要不是当时周围一个人也没有，我甚至怀疑他到底在跟谁说话。我气疯了，只想狠狠羞辱他或是打一架。'很美的婚礼？三年没见你的大脑已经退化到要用这种话作为开场白了吗？' 我希望这能表明我的态度，或者至少让Mark滚开。”

“但我没有。”

“是的，但他没有。不知道我是不是该感谢上帝。”

Jones不确定地眨眨眼，他刚才好像看到Eduardo翻了个白眼，然而对方继续说：“Mark依然站在那，随后他突然说，我们应该出去喝一杯。”

“鬼使神差，我答应了。我甚至都不知道自己为什么会答应……总之，我们离开婚礼派对后随便找了个又小又破的酒吧，然后一切就有些混乱，我只记得我们喝了很多酒，醉得不省人事……我们在互相谩骂，最后差点打起来——就在那时酒吧老板把我们赶了出来。多可笑，FB的高层居然被人从街边的小酒吧赶出来，就像两个流浪汉一样。总之，眨眼到了第二天——”

“wardo，you're missing the point. You left the best part."

Jones有些好奇地看着Mark，他不知道Eduardo遗漏了什么，然而从老人突然有些扭曲的神色中他意识到——

“Mark，别扯了…那不重要，没人想听……”

“这是我们的回忆——至少，我的。你应该保持它的真实性。”

“好吧，好吧……当时已经很晚了，而我们从婚礼上离开时身上又没有带钱的习惯，绝大部分都在各自的酒店……于是我们随便找了个地方、一起休息了一晚。”

“wardo。”

“该死的，Mark！”  
Eduardo深吸一口气，他的手开始轻微颤抖，而年轻的记者脸上开始泛红。他好像模模糊糊猜到接下来发生了什么。

“我们开//房了。我们两个。很显然，仅仅是吵架无法解决我们之间尖锐蓬发的荷尔蒙……”

“没错。我随便找了个旅馆开了间房，然后我们做了。wardo几乎是在一进屋就热情地抱上来——”

“老天，Mark！你不需要这么详细！”  
Eduardo几乎要尖叫了，然而Mark看上去依然兴致勃勃，甚至有些得意地继续说，“是的，就在那天晚上——至少四次，如果我记得没错。过程中wardo热情地过分，我甚至不确定他究竟是想抱我还是杀了我。或许二者皆有。总之，我们渡过了疯狂的一晚。相信我，那时候wardo可不像现在这么，嗯，保守。他几乎把我的肩膀咬下一块肉，作为'回礼'，我——”

“Mark·Zuckerberg，Shut up NOW! !"

“——同样给他留下了不少'东西'。wardo，巴西人的热情与奔放怎么没在你身上出现，至少除了在床上的时候——”

“我在见鬼的迈阿密长大的，你个混蛋！现在闭嘴！Jones，我们继续！”

年轻的记者显然被Mark口无遮拦的话吓住了，在Eduardo几乎是吼出这一句时甚至浑身哆嗦了一下，差点把电脑摔下膝盖：“当然了，当然了…呃，请你继续说。”

“第二天，我们谁都没理对方，而是在清醒，彼此之间的差距不超过五分钟，醒来后各自穿好衣服离开了。”

“我一次次发誓再也不想看到Mark的脸，但我们就是不停彼此碰上（We just kept running into each other),就像两块磁铁。于是，尽管谁也没说，我们保持了这样的关系。”

“很抱歉打断——但我只是想知道，” Jones犹豫地开口，手指停留在键盘上，“那听上去很糟糕。我是说，完全没有想象中的美好……至少我不认为那有什么值得让你原谅当时的，呃，当时的Mark，更难以想象的是你们在18年结婚了……”

“噢，我知道。”  
Eduardo微笑着，“事实上，我当时也是这样认为的。我认为我们之间仅仅保持物理上的联系接触就足够，到后来甚至觉得连那都不必要。”

“可是，你们是怎么——”

“耐心，亲爱的Ethan，be patient.”

…………  
“你瞧，Mark并不是一个情感细腻的人……这并不是说他的内心不丰富，相反，他是我见过最敏感的人。但是很可惜，过于敏感令他很难理解这对他人意味着什么，更难让他去想象他说出的话或是做过的举动对别人造成了什么样的伤害。”

“这不是他的本意，他甚至从未考虑过。你如何原谅一个甚至都不知道自己在犯错的人？除非等他意识到？”

“我想这就是时间流逝的唯一好处……年龄的增长丰富我们的阅历，让我们慢慢发生改变。但那不够——直到我出了那场车祸。”

“没错。”  
Eduardo冲着惊讶的记者眨眨眼，“我在加州待了两周，不停地与Mark见面。那两周我们几乎都没怎么工作，可怜的Dustin与Chris，尤其是新婚的Dustin不得不承担我们大部分活。”

“我们重复着见面、保持克制对话、争吵、互相伤害、到了晚上再出去…嗯，你知道的。总之，那段时间我们重复这一流程。”

“直到有一天，突然的一天。我记得那天晚上在下雨，我坐在床头，Mark则躺在我身边，突然，一个想法击中了我，我究竟想要什么？我是说，我做的这一切，这两周荒唐的生活，究竟是为了什么？”

“我无法找到问题的答案，于是我转向Mark。我问他，'你究竟想要什么，Mark？' ”

“他没回答我……当时我甚至以为他睡着了。一时间除了雨滴与玻璃撞击的声音外什么也没有……说真的，我的内心很失望。他没有丝毫变化。”

“我想要离开，但他的声音叫住了我。当听到他的话时，我甚至更失望了。”

“他说，'我希望你能回来，回到我的身边。' 然后他问我这是否仍有可能。”

“我的心里燃起一丝希望，我回到他身边，用最温柔的语气告诉他那是可能的。”

“我说，'你只需要说出来，Mark。' 然后我期待地看着他，我希望他能开口，我希望我们能回到从前——有一瞬间我甚至以为自己听到了那三个字。”

“但他依然沉默。最终，他仅仅留下一句，'我不知道你希望我说什么' 。”

“于是我彻底失望了。我知道他没变，并且丝毫不想改变。我胡乱抓起自己东西冲了出去——当时除了离开房间我什么都没想。如果再跟他共处一室我想自己会丧失理智。”

“我来到大街上，雨水几乎在一瞬间将我淋透了。我的耳边嗡嗡作响，什么都不想理会。因此我没注意到一辆失控的汽车向我冲来，随后我听到一阵尖锐的轮胎摩擦地面的声音，撞击声与惊叫声，然后我就什么都不记得了。”

“当我再次醒来是在一周后的一家医院里。”

Jones沉默了。他忘了记录Eduardo的话。现在记者完全被Eduardo的叙述迷住了，他的身体深深向前倾斜，渴望听到接下来的故事。

“我会告诉你中间这段空白。”  
Mark突然开口，Jones注意到他的手在轻轻颤抖，脸上的表情也变得前所未有的肃穆。Jones甚至觉得下一秒面前这位了不起的老人会流出泪来。然而，当Eduardo轻轻拉住Mark的手，他平静了下来，开始自己的叙述。

“当他冲出去时我紧跟在wardo身后。我不知道自己为什么会那样做，也许是本能…心里好像有一个声音告诉我，如果不跟上去我会后悔一辈子。”

“我跟在他身后来到大街，我想上去拦住他，但wardo跑得太快了。当他最终停下，我看到离他不过二十米的地方那辆车发了疯一样向他冲来。”

“我的大脑一片空白。当我回过神来，我发现自己在拼命喊叫，那一瞬间我喊得太过用力以至于把喉咙喊破了。我尝到了口中泛起血腥味，但我依然撕心裂肺地大喊大叫，让wardo离开那。”

“太晚了。我眼睁睁看着汽车撞上了他，看着他的身体飞了出去，最终重重落在地上。鲜血几乎立刻从他身上所有地方流出，而我什么也做不了……”

“路边的行人叫了救护车，之后的事情我同样记不清……当我的意识再度回笼时自己已经在手术室外面站着，耳边除了鲜血涌动的声音与自己过快的心跳声外什么也没听到。”

“就在那一刻，我突然意识到，自己居然在向上帝祈祷——顺便，我是无神论者——但那一刻，我在向上帝祈祷，恳求他。我不断地在心中默念，上帝，让他活过来，不要带走他，不要带走他——”

“然后我意识到，自己在颤抖地大声说出来。整个走廊上回荡着我的声音，破碎不堪、模糊不清并伴随着哭声。我意识到，自己在流泪。”

“Eduardo在手术室待了一周，他大部分时间是昏迷的。在他偶尔清醒的时候我会站在他的床边握着他的手，乞求他保持清醒。”

“我说，'求你了wardo，求你，stay with me. ' 我不知道自己重复了多少次，但只要找到机会我都会这样做。”

“在那一周的时间我一直在他的身边，陪伴照顾他。在空余时间我会思考一个问题，一个荒唐的问题：为了让wardo留下…让他活下去我愿意付出什么？”

“十万，五十万，一百万美金，Facebook的股份…【我开始一项项在纸上胡乱写划，往上添加条件，最后我甚至在想，付出我的一条胳膊，一只腿，我的健康……只要wardo活下去。”

“到了最后，我发现自己将自己的生命也加了上去。”

“我意识到，我愿意付出一切。如果这世上有一件东西是我不能失去的，那就是他。wardo就是我的一切。”

“当我意识到这一点，我又开始向上帝祈祷。我恳求让这一切不要来得太晚，我希望能再拥有一次机会……我不会再搞砸了。”

“然后，就在那天凌晨，医生从手术室走出来，告诉我他醒过来了。”

“我走进去，迎着他不解又迷茫的眼神；我缓缓跪在他的床边，而自己甚至都意识不到这样做了；我握住他的手，告诉他对不起，我很抱歉——”

“别忘了，你当时还在流泪。”

Mark飞快地转头看一眼Eduardo，在对视超过十秒后放弃般加上一句，“是的，” 他不情不愿地继续，“我当时也在哭。”

…………

“所以，这就是你们和好的过程对吗，Saverin先生？在那之后你原谅了他，并且最终决定在一起成为彼此的另一半？”

Jones饶有兴趣地提问，他觉得这很符合一般人的预想。

“不，不全是。”

令记者感到意外的是，Eduardo否认了。

“在那次车祸后我开始意识到Mark变了，但那不足以让我，嗯，How should I say it ……”

“那不足以让你把心托付给我。”

“对，没错。”  
Eduardo转过去跟他的丈夫对视。然后，Jones发现，在那双钴蓝色眼睛的注视下，Eduardo的脸红了，尽管那上面满是皱纹，依旧无法掩盖。

Jones不知道该如何形容他所看到的一切，直到几年后他握着自己丈夫的手踏入婚姻的殿堂，看向对方的眼睛说出相伴一生的誓词后，他才终于找到合适的词语描述熟悉的场景。

他用自己的双眼见证了爱情。

回到加州的别墅，Mark与Eduardo的家中。

Jones有些急不可待地想知道接下来发生了什么，但他却不好意思打断对面二人的眼神交流。好在，Eduardo及时收回了目光，继续着之前的讲述。

“在身体恢复得差不多的时候，我选择离开，启程回到新加坡。Mark只是沉默地看着我收拾行李，而他不知道的是我也在悄悄观察他的反应。我无数次看到他的嘴角抽动好像要说些什么，但他最终维持沉默。”

“同时，我也在想，如果他说了什么，如果他让我留下——我又会如何做？”

“但我没有选择的余地——我没有被给予选择的机会。”

“在我启程的前一天，父亲从巴西传来了消息。我的母亲去世了。”

“于是我只能匆匆改签——一切都是那么慌乱。我甚至不被给予悲伤的余地。”

“当我坐上飞往圣保罗的飞机时，我是那么疲惫，悲伤与痛苦充斥着一切……我想我要撑不住了。”

“就在崩溃的前一秒，我的身边坐了另一个人——是的，如果你能猜到，那是Mark。”

“我不知道他怎么得到的消息，我甚至不能……但当时我的大脑一片混乱，我什么都无法思考。但Mark什么都没说。他只是握着我的手，并且在全程没有松开。”

“最后，我趴在他的肩膀上睡着了。我的眼泪彻底毁了他那件丑到爆的帽衫——”

说到这，Eduardo停顿一下，并且忽略了背景传来的Mark的抗议声，继续说下去：“飞机落地后我立刻回到圣保罗的家中，Mark则一直陪在我身边……在整个葬礼持续的过程中他一直在帮助我，如果没有他我想自己不会撑过那段时间的。”

“Saverin先生，请问在那段对您来说无比煎熬的时间，对此我深表抱歉——但在当时，Mark陪您回到家里，处理这些事务，您的家人以及周围的人没有提出什么吗？”

“不，他们没有…如果你指的是父亲，他没有。父亲的年龄很大了，而他跟母亲几乎在一起度过了半个世纪的时光。这对他是个沉重的打击，我甚至无法想象。”

“他注意到了Mark的存在，但他什么都没说。他甚至没有问我，而是为Mark做好了安排，让他暂时在我的房间住下。”

“在母亲葬礼结束的那个晚上，父亲把我叫到了书房。他沉默地抱着母亲的照片抚摸，我们在一起待了足足一个小时。最后，父亲让我回去了。”

“在我离开之前，他仅仅对我说了一句话：

'Be very careful with where your heart belong to. But don't be fearful, my boy.'

这就是我们最后一次见面的谈话。父亲拒绝了与我一同回到新加坡的建议。三年后，他因为一次心脏病发作离开了我。 "

说完这段话，客厅内陷入了沉默。Jones知道自己该说些什么，但他感到任何话语在此刻都是那么苍白无力。他突然觉得，在对面的二人面前，自己是多么渺小。各种意义上的，无论是人生经历还是成就。

Eduardo陷入了回忆，Mark则握住了他的手，直到指尖泛白，而Eduardo以更大的力度回握。

最终，记者打破了有些伤感的气氛。  
“您刚才说到三年之后是吗？我记得你们的婚姻似乎就在那时开始……”

“是的，没错。”  
Eduardo的脸上终于泛起一个微笑，老人很快调整好自己的情绪，继续说下去。

“在那天晚上之后，我回到房间，发现Mark已经在里面了。我不知道该如何面对他，出乎意料，Mark走上来拥抱了我。”

“他趴在我的耳边说，'我很抱歉，wardo' 。”

“这句话的含义我无法用语言描述——那太重大了。我只能说，那句话、里面包含的意义，远不止抱歉、宽容与安抚，那是那么少见又如此可信，也许人的一生都难以听到一回。”

“那是一种，你愿意去相信、去信仰的话语。”

“于是我清楚地知道，我准备好了。Mark准备好了。”

“我的心找到了归宿，而提供这一切的是Mark。”

“三年后，他向我求婚了——一切都很完美、浪漫，我会在稍后给你讲讲细节，如果你感兴趣的话……噢别误会，之所以花了三年是因为我们在想尽一切办法恢复我的公民身份。”

“于是，我们在一四年踏入婚姻的殿堂——他三十，我三十二。Dustin、Chris、Sean以及我们共同的好友是我们的伴郎团……此后我们定居在加州，中间搬了一次家，最终选择了现在的地方……老天，到今天已经，已经——”

“四十年。”  
Mark补充道，“整整四十年。听上去就像四天一样，是不是？”

“没错。”  
Eduardo笑着说着，重新看向Jones：“你知道，和一个混蛋结婚并不容易，尤其是对方还是你工作地方的CEO时……当我们吵架的时候他会管我叫Boss Lady！而我会威胁他再冻结一次公司的账户——我完全有能力这样做，尽管现在对他来说好像构不成什么威胁……”

“不，相信我……I'm so scared."

“Mark，你的演技糟透了，也许下一次试着做出一些害怕的表情？……”

…………

这次采访结束的时候已经是凌晨，在Mark与Eduardo二人的坚持下Jones留下来过夜，但他几乎整晚没睡——记者一直在不断地敲击键盘，将他今天所听到的一切尽可能还原。

第二天中午，Jones感谢了Mark与Eduardo的配合，并向他们告别。

在他离开之前，Mark悄悄拉住他：“你知道……我纯粹是因为wardo才会答应这一切，采访报道、人物传记……但我希望你明白，我并不后悔。事实上很高兴被你采访。如果有时间以后请经常来拜访。”

“至于你的稿件，well，那随你——决定权完全在你。你可以选择将它发表，写成长篇连载故事，出一本书，发到网上……那是你的自由，我跟wardo完全不在意。”

“很高兴认识你，Ethan.”

“我也是Mark，我也是。”

…………

Mark·Zuckerberg于89岁时去世，尽管十分低调，他的死讯仍然传遍了世界并令之轰动一时。Eduardo·Saverin于两天后被发现死于他与Mark的卧室，十分平静地于睡梦中去世。

二人被合葬在弗吉尼亚州的阿灵顿公墓❶，以此纪念他们对改变这个世界做出的贡献。

他们的墓碑上刻着同一句话：  
“Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.（爱情是在两个不同的身体里住着同一个灵魂）”

Jones关于他们的采访从未面世，直到他的晚年才将其编纂成书。  
书的封面是Mark与Eduardo的合照，就在那次Jones的拜访尾声时他为二人拍下：

Mark与Eduardo坐在一起，面带微笑平静地看着镜头。他们的手紧紧交握，哪怕从照片上都能感受到安详的氛围。

那本书被取名为 The Accidental Love

Jones在扉页写道：

一个关于xing，金钱，天才，背叛与爱的故事。

仅以此书，献给Mark·Zuckerberg与Eduardo·Saverin，以此纪念他们对这个世界做出的贡献

以及，献给他们之间最真挚复杂的爱。

———————————end——————————

❶：阿灵顿公墓，安葬着一生服役于军队或是为国家做出重要贡献的人。

开学很忙，更新下降，需要评论续命(._.)


End file.
